Hector Capulet
Hector Capulet Type: Mud Man Uncommon Common Age: 23 Gender: Male Occupation: Choir teacher/assistant director of school plays Personality: His default expression-a blank, sort of frog-like stare-leads people to believe he’s, well…dumb. He actually has average intelligence, he’s just dense. He tends to be oblivious to things, like the fact people won’t hug him or shake his hand because he’s covered in swamp sludge that smells and stains. He’s a sweetheart when you get to know him, and is opposed to violence. When hurt-or really when anything unpleasant happens or he’s denied physical contact because of his muck-he’ll put on a hurt puppy looks that can make almost anyone feel bad in a matter of seconds. He has a tendency to laugh at any joke, even if he doesn’t get it, and will smile because he has no idea what’s going on. He’s energetic and enthusiastic about everything he does, and will always try his best even if he has no idea what he’s doing. Heritage: American/Norwegian Height: 5’ 9” Hobbies: Singing, reading, helping actors with their lines and moves, playing with his turtle Speedy Other: His favorite singer is Glen Hansard, and his favorite band is Cage the Elephant. He prefers musicals over regular plays, one of his favorites being “Little Shop of Horrors.” He has a tub filled with swamp water, muck, and plants with wheels attached, a pole to push it around, and a lever break. He calls it the “Mud Wagon.” He feels exposed when he doesn’t have a layer of muck on him, and hates rainy days because they wash him clean-he loves the after effects of rainy days though because of the mud puddles they make. He has a pet mud turtle named Speedy who spends most of his time buried in the muck of Hector’s Mud Wagon. On occasion he may have a souther accent due to living in the boonies so long. Family and background: Hector was born the older, fraternal twin to an American born dad and Norwegian legal immigrant mother. His younger twin was a disappointment to his father because he was a “sissy.” When Hector turned ten his father took him and left the family. They traveled for months until they settled in a swamp area. Hector made friends there and his father made him play sports, even though he really wasn’t a fan. At 13 the infection affected their area and Hector and his father became Mud Men. Hector’s father became paranoid, thinking all the other infected-including Hector-were out to get him. Hector was taken from his father after he tried to stab Hector, and Hector was placed in the care of a Jockey friend of his named Johnny. Johnny was into drama and acting, and got Hector into it. Hector especially loved the musical aspect, but seeing as his mud ruined any costume given to him, if he got a part it was as a background choir member. He also enjoyed helping others with their parts. At 22 he decided to say goodbye to Johnny and his foster family and hit the road to see if he could find a steady job requiring his skills. Category:Uncommon Common Infected Category:Teachers